Angela and Hodgins
(1st time) (2nd time) | relationship.end = (1st time) | children = show | son(s) = Michael Hodgins | daughter(s) = }} The relationship between Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins goes on and off but finally, at the end of the fifth season, after being held in prison together, they get married in their jail cell. Overview Ever since the beginning of the series, Hodgins has seemed to always secretly like Angela. In The Girl with the Curl, Hodgins asks Angela on a swing date. In the episode Aliens in a Spaceship Hodgins admitted to Bones that he was in love with Angela. In The Priest in the Churchyard, Hodgins asks her to move in with him. As of the episode Spaceman in a Crater, Hodgins has proposed to Angela twice, but even though she admits she loves him, she turns down his proposals because something doesn't "feel" right. Hodgins surprises Angela with a "Be My Love" proposal using shrimp, and claims he loves their relationship just as it is. Angela is elated, and asks Hodgins to marry her immediately. He accepts, but their wedding is cut short when it is revealed that Angela was technically already married in Fiji. In season 5, they are arrested because Hodgins is "driving like an old lady" and sent to jail where they bond and realized that they shouldn't have broken up. When they are finally released, they decide to get married in the jail cell. Later in the season, they tell everyone that they are going to France because they don't want to work without Booth and Bones. They return from France pregnant in The Mastodon in the Room. In the end of season 6, Angela has a baby boy, Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins. History Season 1 Season 2 *Episode 7: The Girl with the Curl Hodgins asks Angela out on their first date. She rejects at first due to them being co-workers but, after getting advice from Bones and Cam, accepts. He takes Angela to the playground where they play on the swings. Even though they are having a great first date, Angela suspects that the only way the relationship will end is badly. They decide to stay friends for their friends sake. *Episode 9: Aliens in a Spaceship When burried alive in a car with Dr. Brennan, Hodgins reveals to her the he is in love with Angela. He writes a note to her in their language and sticks it in his shirt pocket. After being rescued Hodgins is sent the the hospital but escapes and is found by Angela in the lab. He tells her that the Grave Digger buries people alive underground and he wants to stop him by any way he can. He also admits to Angela that he can't sleep because he's afraid that if he closes his eyes, he will wake up in the car underground again. She tells him that he should come to her place, so when he wakes up, Hodgins will see her. *Episode 10: The Headless Witch in the Woods During this episode, Hodgins stays with Angela because she's afraid of the film she has to watch to find clues. At the end, she is so afraid she even asks him if she could stay at his place. *Episode 17: The Priest in the Churchyard Hodgins and Angela "christen" a replica of Cleopatra's bed slated to be put on exhibit. He also asks her to move in with him. *Episode 19: Spaceman in a Crater As of this episode, Hodgins has asked Angela to marry him twice, but she declines saying the something doesn't "feel right". She does, however, encourage him to keep trying. *Episode 20: The Glowing Bones in the Old Stone House Hodgins surprises Angela with a "Be My Love" proposal (written in glow-in-the-dark shrimp) and tells her that he likes their relationship just the way it is. Angela is so surprised and happy. She asks Hodgins to marry her immediately and he accepts. *Episode 21: Stargazer in a Puddle During Angela and Hodgins wedding, they are interupted because it was revealed that Angela is technically already married in Fiji. They leave the wedding and tell everyone to enjoy the reception, in search of Angela's "husband". Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Angela and Hodgins get Married in jail at the end of the season Season 6 *Episode 1: The Mastodon in the Room Angela and Hodgins return from Paris and Angela reveals to Bones that she is pregnant with Hodgins' child. However, they want to keep it a secret from their other friends for the time being. Season 7 Category:Relationships